Un Nuevo Profesor
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Rei Qué sucedería si Kai fuera un apuesto maestro de Matemáticas y Rei fuera su tierno e inocente alumno?. SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO Y FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: El Nuevo Profesor – Jim Mizuhara

**Personajes**: Kai & Rei.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Contenido**: _Shota, LDP (No saben qué es LDP? Significa ´Lemon Descarado y Pervertido´... XD)_

**Observaciones Generales**: Expresiones entre comillas y cursivas representan pensamientos de los personajes

_

* * *

_

_B__ip, bip, bip, bip, bip…_

Las seis de la mañana, el sol aún no aparecía por el horizonte y el despertador tocaba insistentemente, en espera que el pelinegro lo silenciara. De un manotazo Rei lo apagó, para sumirse nuevamente entre las cobijas que lo mantenían tibio, pues estaban en pleno invierno. La nieve caía suavemente sobre los rojos tejados de la casa, el silencio que se produjo estimuló el chico a dormirse otra vez, cayendo nuevamente en el sueño pesado.

Estaba soñando cuando una retumbante voz lo hizo volver a la consciencia, el terrible recordatorio de algo que lo esperaba. Era su madre.

- Rei¡levántate de una vez por todas, tienes que ir a la escuela y ya vas atrasado.

- Humm… ¿qué día es hoy?

- Viernes.

"_¡Ah, no!"_, pensó Rei, mientras de un salto salía de la cama, "_¡y yo pensé que era sábado!"_. Faltaban únicamente veinte minutos para las siete, y esa hora comenzaba las clases. Con toda la prisa que pudo entró a la ducha para enfrentar la no-tan-caliente agua que corría por las semicongeladas tuberías, y a toda marcha se vistió. Diez minutos para sonar la señal.

Corrió por las resbalosas veredas cubiertas de nieve, jadeaba y su aliento caía congelado por el intenso frío que hacía; "_tengo certeza que llegaré en la hora"._ Poco después aminoró la marcha, pensativamente_, "si hoy es viernes, entonces… ¡Rayos! Tendremos cinco clases seguidas de Matemáticas, hoy solamente puede ser mi día de mala suerte"_.

La cosa que más Rei detestaba en la escuela era Matemáticas, seguido de Literatura, Ciencias, Historia, Geografía y otras cinco materias más. Si pudiera evitaría ir a la escuela, levantarse en pleno invierno le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo.

Las Matemáticas destestaba doblemente, primero porque le era muy difícil entender esos conceptos tan abstractos que en verdad nunca usaría en el futuro, y en segundo porque el profesor que administraba esas clases era un hombrecillo odioso que se empeñaba en reprobar a todos los alumnos, y Rei era el perjudicado número uno.

El portón de la _Escuela Midori_ se cerraría en cuestión de minutos nada más, la nieve caía con más intensidad y cubría la fachada de la escuela, de piedras grises y algo carcomidas por el tiempo.

Entró en el salón de clases faltando veinte segundos para la señal, sí que consiguió. Miró extrañado su entorno, pues todos sus compañeros estaban haciendo un bullício anormal, generalmente el profesor de aquella detestable disciplina no era muy tolerante con los desórdenes. Recorriendo un poco más notó que el profesor no estaba presente.

La directora de la escuela entró en el salón, con un ademán hizo callar a todos para su comunicado.

- Chicos, en función que su maestro de Matemáticas, el señor Tadashi, no se presentó el día de hoy por causa de una repentina gripe…

"_¡Aleluya! No habrá clases hoy"_, pensó Rei.

- … vendrá a sustituirle otro profesor, el señor Hiwatari, que dará las clases correspondientes por las próximas dos semanas, hasta que retorne el profesor titular. Eso es todo.

"_No puede ser peor… el tal 'señor Hiwatari' debe ser un ente más diabólico que el otro profesor, ojalá no quiera dar exámenes de entrada"_, meditó Rei.

Con paso decidido avanzaba el nuevo maestro, Kai Hiwatari, de ojos térreos y brillantes, cabellos cenizos y expresión seria, impecablemente vestido con traje y corbata, el saco a la medida acentuaba su majestuosa presencia. La cortés directora le señaló que avanzara a la puerta del quinto año, donde los alumnos esperaban con curiosidad.

Kai se había graduado el año anterior, su eterna mente racional contribuyó a sobresalir en las complicadas fórmulas matemáticas y la resolución de complejos problemas, era uno de los profesores más inteligentes que salieron del Instituto. Como recién comenzaba, eligió leccionar en la enseñanza fundamental para adquirir más experiencia.

Al entrar, portafolios en mano, dirigió la mirada hacia cada uno de los alumnos de la sala, el silencio era total. Sin embargo, prontamente se escuchó algunas risitas ahogadas y exclamaciones de admiración contenidas, nadie esperaba a ese tipo de profesor. Rei lo miró con interés, no creía que hubiera profesores de Matemáticas jóvenes (Kai tenía 22 años por ese entonces). Momentáneamente lo comparó con el señor Tadashi, arrugado y encorvado, del cual nadie sabía su edad, pero calculaban un número de tres cifras.

- Buenos días, chicos, soy el profesor Hiwatari – anunció esbozando una sonrisa – estaré reemplazando al profesor Tadashi por algunos días, y espero que pasemos agradables momentos de aprendizaje. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta que hacer antes de iniciar?

Murmullos corrieron por todo el salón, nadie se animaba a lanzar la primera pregunta. Finalmente un chico alzó la mano, hizo su pregunta y los otros rápidamente lo siguieron.

- ¿Piensa aplicar examen hoy?

- No, en verdad no aplicaré exámenes hasta que el señor Tadashi vuelva – contestó Kai.

- ¿Usted explica bien?

- Hago lo posible para que todos entiendan.

- ¿Dejará el contenido adelantado o no?

- Eso depende del desempeño de ustedes.

- ¿Es usted soltero?

Todos los alumnos se voltearon a mirar al creador de semejante pregunta, Rei. Con un ademán de indiferencia dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa? Es una pregunta como cualquier otra.

- Sí, soy – contestó Kai, sorprendido con la pregunta de ese alumno – Bien, chicos, creo que terminó la sesión de preguntas. Ahora vamos a lo nuestro. Sigamos por la página 54 del libro de Álgebra, precisamente donde el profesor Tadashi quedó…

Durante toda la explicación, el pequeño Rei no consiguió concentrarse verdaderamente, estaba más entretenido en mirarle fijamente a este nuevo maestro, ya que le parecía extrañamente… bonito. A veces el maestro desviaba su mirada en dirección al chico, lo que provocaba que se ruborizara. Hasta el término de la clase contó 17 miradas directas hacia su persona por parte del maestro. Por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a marchar más aceleradamente.

- Chicos, por hoy es solo. Lunes continuaremos con el restante.

Abruptamente Rei fue arrancado de sus fantasías, en las cuales estaba inmerso hasta las coronillas. Cuando despertó del todo, vio al maestro parado exactamente frente a él, con el rostro inexpresivo, bajo aquella mirada el chico deseaba que le tragara la tierra. Sin lugar a dudas había notado su desatención, y sería irremediablemente sancionado. Pero tampoco conseguía bajar la vista, se deleitaba hundiéndose en aquellos ojos rubíes, aunque eso le costara el receso del resto de la semana. Rei esbozó una sonrisa, pero no fue correspondido.

- Veamos, joven, en qué _usted_ estaba pensando durante toda la clase, eh? Le estuve observando, y no me pareció que estuviera atento. O eres como un difunto, solamente estás de cuerpo presente?

- Bien… yo… - balbuceó Rei, le hirió el oído la expresión "usted", y además ya escuchó algunas risitas de burla por parte de sus compañeros – sí, estuve distraído… perdón, profesor, no volverá a suceder más…

- Eso espero, joven. No tolero distraídos en mis clases.

Kai dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia la puerta de la salida, mientras la sala entera estallaba en carcajadas por lo sucedido. Pero Rei no oyó absolutamente nada, estaba hipnotizado por el cuerpo esculpido a cincel del profesor, especialmente la parte debajo de su columna vertebral. "_Cielos! Que hermoso trasero tiene!_", pensó.

Repentinamente Kai volvió a darse vuelta, mirándole fijamente en los ojos a Rei.

- Cuidado, joven! – exclamó Kai con seriedad – puedo leer los pensamientos de los alumnos, y el tuyo especificamente no me pareció correcto…

El sobresaltado neko quedó encogido en su silla, mientras el restante de los alumnos reía más fuerte, creyó de veras en la amenaza del profesor. Por un instante quedó rojo, no podía entender cómo pudo leer este fugaz pensamiento suyo.

Kai salió de la sala, sonriente, era una broma que gustaba jugarse a sus alumnos. En verdad no leía ningún pensamiento, pero la lógica le decía que, después de reprender a un alumno, ese alumno solamente podría pensar que le sucediera cosas terribles al maestro. En este caso fue la excepción, pues no acertó ni vagamente lo que se pasaba en la cabeza de Rei. Sin embargo, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al dirigirse a ese alumno en particular, no recordaba su nombre, pero averiguaría al día siguiente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al regresar a su casa, Rei no podía sacarse a ese profesor de la cabeza, caminaba por la acera como si estuviera en las nubes. Tanto, que un automóvil casi lo atropella. En verdad no entendía que clase de sentimientos lo atormentaban, o lo hacían feliz, no comprendía. Lo que realmente se le antojaba hacer era… abrazarlo, fuertemente, recostarse sobre el desarrollado tórax del maestro, dejarse invadir por la supuesta calidez que debería emanar su cuerpo. Solamente de imaginarlo un escalofrío le subió por la espinilla, algunas gotas de sudor rezumaron en su frente, y entre sus piernas… algo comenzó a abultarse, con una mezcla de silencioso placer y vergüenza. Apretó el paso para llegar más rápido a su casa.

Por su lado, al maestro Kai tampoco le salía de su cabeza a ese alumno soñador, de finos cabellos azabaches, ojos inocentemente ambarinos, cutis terso susceptible a enrojecerse al menor asomo de emociones, vestido a la usanza china y el cabello largo esmeradamente trenzado, con una estatura que no le llegaba siquiera al hombro, y una sonrisa cautivadora, que acompañaba con el sincero brillo de sus orbes. Lo que le parecía gracioso era la forma como reaccionó a su supuesto poder de leer las mentes. Quizás verdaderamente ese alumno no deseaba que su nuevo maestro se cocinara en las parrillas del infierno, pero no atinó otra opción. Con un ligero chasquido abrió la puerta de su casa, inmensa, solitaria y aséptica como un sanatorio, despoblada y silenciosa. Colgó cuidadosamente el saco del traje por un perchero de latón pulido, y el portafolios lo puso acomodado sobre un escabel de bronce. Aflojó la corbata y de la impecable barra cogió una botella, se sirvió una copa. Meditaba intensamente en lo sucedido, aquel cosquilleo en el estómago le era conocido, pero no recordaba más de dónde provenía ni a qué se debía. Parecía ser un vago deseo, pero esas cosas Kai suprimió eficazmente en el curso de los años, hasta el punto que se creía inmune a las cosas agradables, a las demostraciones de cariño y afecto, al amor mismo. Dejó la copa encima de la mesa, necesitaba ocuparse en cosas más importantes y urgentes, como preparar las clases de la semana siguiente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Antes del reloj repiquetear, el pequeño neko despertó sobresaltado, el sol aún no asomaba por el horizonte. Mismo con el frío que hacía, sentía algo de calor, arrojó a un lado las mantas, el bulto crecido entre sus piernas era otra vez presente. Temiendo algo que ya conocía por algunas experiencias anteriores, caminó silenciosamente en dirección al baño, se certificó que estuviera echada la llave y encendió la luz. Bajó sus pantalones de pijama, luego su ropa interior, su entumecido y enrojecido miembro palpitaba suavemente, y un líquido espeso, blanquecino pero algo transparente, con una olor característico, humedecía la cabeza de su miembro. Una cantidad pequeña, pero existente. En la escuela lo habían aleccionado que eso podía sucederle, que ya estaba en la edad y que era perfectamente normal, y le daban el altisonante y técnico nombre de "polución nocturna". Mismo pareciéndole algo extraño, Rei no podía negar que la sensación que antecedía a la emisión era incomparable, muy agradable, pero la circunstancia que le hizo expulsar el temido pero a la vez placentero fluido todavía era inexplicable para su corta edad. Aunque una cosa sabía muy bien: esa noche había soñado con su maestro, el profesor Hiwatari.

Fue un sueño que casi parecía real, pudo extender su mano y acariciar el inexpresivo rostro del maestro, con aquellos ojos mirándolo fijamente, como una estatua, reflejando en sus pupilas al propio Rei, feliz, contento por tenerlo cerca y solamente para él. Se aproximó de su rostro, la pausada respiración era lo único que comprobaba que era vivo, no solamente una ilusión de su mente, y acercó sus labios al del maestro, como si quisiera que con ese beso lleno de ternura y emoción cambiara algo de sus facciones, le perdonara sus faltas, le hiciera a ambos felices. En ese momento una contracción profunda lo dobló en la cama, y despertó.

Como no iba dormirse más, Rei procedió a bañarse, el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo, comenzó a restregarse con el jabón. Su única certidumbre era que lo _quería_, pero sería absurdo intentar acercarse a él, jamás sería correspondido. También deseaba ser amado, tenía certeza que sabría corresponder a la altura, pero había una discrepancia en las edades… pero eso qué importaba, no? De todas formas, pensó em alguna forma de acercarse. Inventaría una salida para su situación.

Envolviéndose con la toalla, salió de puntillas en dirección a su cuarto, procedió a vestirse con su ropa habitual. El frío que a veces se colaba por alguna rendija de la ventana lo estremecía, las pocas gotas de agua que aún escurrían por su espalda iban volviéndose heladas. Después de abotonarse minuciosamente la camisa, fue frente a un gran espejo arreglarse el cabello y componer su trenza. De pronto se miró concentradamente, con la vista recorrió cada partecita de sus facciones… se fijaría en él? Si no lo atraía por el conjunto armónico que componía su bello e inocente rostro, entonces lo haría por el uso de la palabra. Siempre tenía una frase para decir en el momento adecuado.

Una noche muy bien dormida fue la pasada para Kai Hiwatari. Despertó con un humor inmejorable, la sensación de tener todo su trabajo controlado le daba una satisfacción total, detestaba cuando sus quehaceres invadían su mente durante la noche; hoy sería un día fácil, ya preparó previamente su programa y una lista de ejercicios destinado a entretener a sus alumnos ya estaba elaborado. Aunque pensar en su clase lo hacía pensar automáticamente en aquel chico de ojos ambarinos, específicamente. Por qué relacionaba una cosa con otra? Salió de debajo de las cobijas y fue al cuarto de baño. Diez minutos después salió y se vistió con su almidonada camisa de lino blanco, pantalones negros, zapatos también negros, relucientes, el eterno chaleco de floreado granate y la corbata. Su saco y el portafolios recogió al instante de salir, colgado del perchero y reposando sobre el escabel, respectivamente. Afuera hacía un frío cortante, pero nada quebrantaría su humor excelente… se olvidaba de alguna cosa? Ah, sí! Debía preguntarle el nombre a aquel pequeño. Estaba seguro que, tan pronto lo mirara, recordaría.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

La campanilla sonó a las siete en punto, haciendo que centenares de alumnos se dirigieran a su sala de clases, y el alumno Rei Kon esperaba ansiosamente este momento. Con pasos ligeros llegó a la puerta de su correspondiente sala, se sentó en una de las últimas sillas, deseaba contemplar al profesor pero sin ser contemplado. Segundos después entró Kai, su expresión pétrea era suavizado por una imitación de sonrisa que sus labios demostraban, puso su portafolios sobre la mesa y, abriéndolo, sacó unas hojas de papel.

Primeramente echó una mirada a las ecuaciones escritas en el papel para luego mirar a sus alumnos, miró a cada uno de ellos hasta que lo encontró. Sonrió con franqueza. El chico estaba allá, sentado muy quieto, mirándolo absortamente.

Comenzó a escribir sobre el pizarrón, dejando un rastro de números e incógnitas sobre la oscura superficie. Algunas eran fáciles, otras requerían más tiempo y raciocinio refinado para resolverlos, pero ninguna era imposible. Después de llenar tres cuartas partes del pizarrón Kai se sentó en la silla, tomó algunos papeles de su portafolio. Miró al fondo del salón, el chico seguía allí, mirándolo estáticamente, sin haber escrito una línea de todo lo pasado. Con un gesto lo llamó.

Instantes antes Rei tenía plena posesión de su inteligencia y voz, pero ahora, al ver aquel débil ademán pidiéndole que se acercara perdió ambas a la vez. Tímidamente se levantó de su asiento y con silenciosos pasos fue al frente, los demás estaban concentrados en la tarea que no se percataron. Un tono róseo comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas, esperaba no ser reprendido nuevamente.

- Hola, chico – dijo Kai en voz baja y suave – dime, cómo te llamas?

- Yo? Yo me… me llamo… Rei… Rei Kon… - balbuceó el pequeño.

- Rei, Rei… - murmuró Kai para memorizárselo – por qué no copias los ejercicios que paso? O acaso no explico bien? Pienso que no entiendes exactamente los objetivos de mi clase. Dime, necesito mejorar en algo?

- Ejem… usted explica bien, muy bien, sabes? Mucho mejor que aquel dem… quiero decir, que el señor Tadashi y… no, no necesita mejorar nada, así como está es excelente, precioso, maravilloso… o sea, quiero decir… ehn… - no pudo seguir más, la parte objetiva de su mente paró de funcionar. Más que róseo, ahora sus mejillas tomaron el color de las fresas maduras.

- Entiendo – replicó Kai, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole – puedes volver a tu lugar, conversaremos más después. Y prométeme que harás los ejercicios, eh?

- Sí, sí…

Una larga hora separaba el final de la clase del receso, y Rei no conseguía concentrarse más que dos minutos en los ejercicios, estaba hundido nuevamente en su fértil imaginación. Como cada pensamiento tiene su correspondiente corporal, Rei no tardó en sentir un entumecimiento generalizado en su miembro, que hacía esfuerzo contra su ropa y latía con la misma regularidad que su corazón. "_Oh, no! Em cualquier lugar, menos aquí, por favor…_", luchaba contra esos pensamientos y ordenaba tenazmente a su cuerpo que suspendiera esa vistosa demostración por lo demás inconveniente en ese momento y lugar. Puso sus brazos encima de su entrepierna y se mantuvo así.

El único que vio toda la escena fue Kai, sonrió complacido al ver aquello. Pero le sorprendía la influencia que llegaba a ejercer sobre los alumnos, particularmente sobre Rei. Admitió que le llamaba la atención este chico, _demasiada_ atención. Meditó en la posibilidad de conocerlo más de cerca, quizás hablarle de forma amistosa, para no asustarlo, y saber cuáles eran los verdaderos pensamientos que continuamente atropellaban su cabeza.

Cuando Rei miró por trigésima vez el reloj de la pared, faltaban pocos minutos para el receso, suspiró aliviado pues consiguió controlar el desmesurado deseo que tenía, y sus funciones orgánicas también volvieron a la normalidad. Serenamente escribía números y más números, no quería más pensar en nada, prefería abstenerse porque, caso contrario, tendría lugar otra demostración de su creciente excitación.

La campanilla del receso hizo que todos los alumnos, en tropel, salieran de sus salones, corriendo por todo el patio y juntándose en grandes y apartados grupos; Rei, por su parte, siempre andaba solo por todo el perímetro de la escuela, no tenía amigos y se sentaba sobre un alejado alero mirando a los demás y absteniéndose de participar en cualquier actividad. Se pasaba meditanto allí hasta que nuevamente debía entrar en la sala.

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que alguien se acercaba. Cuando al fin despertó, lo vio allí parado, grandioso, sonriente. Quería creer, pero algo lo impedía. Era el profesor Hiwatari, mirándolo de forma distinta, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos.

- Hola, Rei. Puedo sentarme aquí de tu lado?

- Ahn? Ah, sí, por supuesto! Qué viene usted hacer aquí?

- Vine a conversar contigo… y mirarte más detenidamente – contestó Kai, lo que hizo ruborizar inmediatamente al neko – según mis poderes mentales, te gusta el chocolate… blanco – agregó, sacando una tableta y ofreciéndoselo a Rei.

- Oh, gracias, profesor! Es increíble su poder pero… - bajó el tono de voz – de veras que puede leer _todos_ los pensamientos?

- No, es apenas un juego – aclaró Kai, soltando una carcajada – pero lo tuyo… - volvió a quedar serio – no es necesario ser un adivino para saber lo que sucede contigo.

- Q-qué?

- Así es. Observo mucho a las personas, y tú particularmente tienes ciertos sentimientos, digamos… algo fuertes.

- N-no sé a qué se refiere…

- Pero yo sé exactamente de qué se trata. Sientes _atracción_ por mí – replicó Kai, acariciando las mejillas del chico, por lo que Rei instantáneamente tuvo una grandiosa, vergonzosa e incontenible erección – o será que me equivoco?

- E-está totalmente equivocado – tartamudeó Rei, meneando negativamente la cabeza.

- Si tú lo dices… aunque ese bulto que tienes entre las piernas me pasa um mensaje distinto…

- Profesor! – exclamó Rei, abrazando sus rodillas para tratar de esconder – definitivamente no sé de qué habla usted!

- Está bien, está bien. No diré más nada – se levanta – dentro de poco volveremos a la clase.

El maestro fue alejándose, dejando al tembloroso Rei al borde de un colapso. Su miembro se negaba terminantemente a obedecerlo de esta vez, el contacto de aquellas tersas manos sobre sus mejillas ahora encendidas casi lo sacan de la realidad. El sentimiento de placer fue bastante acentuado, aunque no imaginara que existiera otras, mucho más fuertes.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo del fic, será algo corto, pero intenso... El lemon está muy bien guardadito para el segundo capítulo, y la pregunta del millón es: Desean ver de lo que el maestro Kai es capaz? caso respondan ´sí´, tendrán una demostración muy detallada... caso respondan ´no´, tendrán que presentar 367 motivos firmados por 19 testigos... jejejeje! Prometo contestar todos los reviews que dejen._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Y aquí les dejo el segundo y último capítulo de este fic... ojalá aprecien, porque aquí queda el LDP..._

_

* * *

_

Al volver al salón de clases, Rei sintió que la oportunidad se le había escurrido de sus manos, el momento apropiado para decírselo, allí, solo los dos, sin interrupciones… y lo perdió. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no reconocer la sencilla verdad. Podía haberle tocado, correspondido, cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo. Lo único que balanceaba su situación era el hecho que su maestro _sí_ lo notó, le ahorró explicaciones largas y malentendidos. Una reconfortante sensación lo invadió, su mayor temor era no ser comprendido. Si deseaba su cariño, primero debería agradarlo él también. Se prometió no volver a distraerse en sus clases. 

Contra todas sus expectativas, la conducta del maestro cambió totalmente. Cambió para peor. Explicó monótonamente de una sola vez el contenido destinado para la semana entera, y dejó una lista de ejercicios de cuatro páginas; no miró a Rei una sola vez. Cuando se despidió, lo hizo de una forma bastante impersonal, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. El silencio sepulcral que había cuando salió fue sucedido por murmullos diciendo que se estaba tardando este nuevo profesor para demostrar lo detestable que era.

La única opinión contraria era la del neko. Estaba convencido que lo quería, pero por su culpa todo se estropeó, para perjuicio suyo y de los demás. Salió cabizbajo de la escuela, no habló con nadie durante el camino y al llegar a su casa fue directamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta violentamente. Se arrojó encima de la cama y, abrazando una almohada, sollozó silenciosamente, dejando que las lágrimas se le escurrieran con libertad, corrieran por sus tiernas facciones para luego caer sobre las sábanas. Se sentía cada vez peor, un torbellino de sentimientos lo confundían, no sabía si era correcto avanzar o dejar las cosas como estaban, olvidarlo definitivamente. Desde cuándo se dejaba guiar por los instintos de su corazón? Nunca, y cuando lo hizo, fue solamente para sufrir, ahora prefería estar solitario como siempre estuvo. No valdría la pena sacrificarse por alguien como aquel maestro. O talvez… eso era! Había una solución, desperdiciarlo esta vez era acabar con todo. Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? En vez de hablarle, cosa que le costaba muchísimo hacer delante de esa persona, por qué no escribirle? Expresarle por medio de las letras sus mejores sentimientos, pedirle disculpas por su reacción, talvez ser correspondido como esperaba.

Aún con el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas, sonrió al ver desde otro ángulo su problema, más animado se acercó a la mesa. Tomó una de sus plumillas de un cajón y se puso a escribir. En el silencio de la habitación las palabras fluían con desenvoltura, no necesitaba pensar demasiado para plasmar sus ideas, intenciones y deseos en el papel, las palabras que mejor expresaban todo aquello se acumulaban en esa hoja, creciendo gradualmente su significado, utilizando retóricas figuras de lenguaje para dar a entender su posición.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Si el día de Kai había empezado de una forma inmejorable, el final no fue tan bueno así. Se sentía pésimo él también, volvió a su casa con todos los pensamientos importantes suplantados por uno solo: Rei. Porque él _también_ sentía una cierta atracción por ese alumno, o algo que parecía ser atracción, no poseía una definición concreta para su sentimiento. No tenía la menor idea de cómo inició todo esto, y tampoco sintió nada parecido en su corta pero turbulenta experiencia. De todas formas, la curiosidad era uno de impulsionadores de sus actos; admitió además que, cuando fue cerca de ese alumno durante el receso, sintió una especie de felicidad, por mucho tiempo nadie lo había apreciado de forma tan expresiva como aquel chico. Si posible, le fascinaba la perspectiva de conocerlo más, y satisfacer tanto su curiosidad, que no era pequeña, como la de Rei, que no era exactamente menor que el de Kai. Pudo percibir eso tan sólo mirándole en las brillantes orbes ávidas de inexperiencia.

A pesar de todo, cometió un error al precipitarse en su acercamiento, acorraló al chico haciendo que negara todo y cualquier sentimiento que probablemente estuviera naciendo, hubiera sido más cuidadoso en su abordaje… pero Kai Hiwatari era _Kai Hiwatari_, el que no se permitía rodeos, diciendo todo lo que le viniera a la cabeza de forma directa y contundente. No le enseñaron el arte de hablar el lenguaje ambíguo, el que está lleno de segundas intenciones y depende del oyente interpretarlo… definitivamente no, por ese motivo descargó su furia después del receso sobre todos los alumnos, estaba iracundo debido a su detestable forma de hablarle a los demás y convencido que Rei ahora le temía, que trataría de evitarle a todo trance. La sensación de haber terminado siquiera antes de comenzar era agobiante; iba a ser un juego interesante, pero tuvo que descomponerlo, mentalmente se propuso ignorar de ahora en adelante cualquier demostración de afecto, admiración, todo, y ser el típico maestro: autoritario, aburrido, y, por sobre todo, insensible. No cogitaba que el día siguiente le traería agradables e interesantes sorpresas. Esta noche decidió no ocuparse de nada y fue a dormir, o por lo menos intentarlo, si consiguiera sacarse al chico de ambarinos ojos de la mente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

La puntualidad siempre fue el ideal de Kai, pero este día se atrasó algunos minutos debido a su maldormida noche. Cuando por fin dejó de pensar en aquello, por si fuera poco, también lo soñó. Los fríos cristales de hielo se posaban sobre sus hombros y allí se mantenían, intactos, como si la superficie donde cayeran también fuera tan frío como el hielo. Los demás maestros, así como los alumnos que ya lo conocían, le miraron sorprendidos, no llegaba atrasado nunca; fue directamente al estante de la supervisión a recoger la carpeta que contenía las anotaciones referentes a sus clases, así como los puntajes de los alumnos. Cuando lo abrió, halló un papel cuidadosamente doblado en el medio, que no pertenecía a sus anotaciones y tampoco recordaba haberlo puesto allí. Miró a sus lados, y luego desdobló.

Era una carta. La impecable caligrafía lo impresionó, los suaves y precisos trazos de tinta corrían por toda la hoja, formando sílabas y palabras que completaban frases de hermosas connotaciones, las maravillosas expresiones allí contenidas dejaban constancia de los más puros y sinceros sentimientos de su remitente; decía de forma educada pero a la vez cariñosa, talvez con un dejo de timidez, que le quería mucho, y que desearía aunque fuera una sola vez poder sentirlo él también, poder acariciar sus labios con los suyos propios, y terminaba con un pedido de disculpas por la vez anterior, explicándole que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para adaptarse a la repentina pasión que floreció dentro de él. Finalmente, pedía tiernamente que no contara eso a nadie más, quedando solamente entre ellos dos, para evitar ser blanco de burlas acérrimas por parte de los demás. Y, para rematar, firmaba con su bello nombre: _Rei Kon_.

Una escalofriante felicidad lo recorrió hasta la punta de los cabellos, llegando hasta el extremo de reír, y para perplejidad de los que lo rodeaban, se quitó el saco y fue a dar clases en mangas de camisa, a pesar de la nieve que caía incesantemente. Infelizmente hoy no correspondía dar clases en el salón donde se ubicaba Rei, pero eso no le impedía encontrarlo en la hora del receso. El sentimiento que acarreaba el día anterior desapareció para regocijo suyo, nuevamente podría intentar acercarse a él.

Para felicidad de sus alumnos, su explicación fue impresionante, mantuvo la atención de todos en el ápice, no hubo nadie que no entendiera el contenido del día; si bien lo notaron en un raro estado anímico, no consiguieron adivinar el motivo por el cual estaba así.

Por motivos aún más inexplicables, los liberó tres minutos antes del receso, cosa que jamás hacía. Kai no parecía tan autoritario este día, una dulce felicidad lo invadía, arrobándole con pensamientos intensos.

Al dar la hora, Kai sabía precisamente dónde hallarlo. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies mientras se encaminaba a aquel sitio apartado, sin que nadie se fijara a donde iba. Mismo en la distancia pudo ver la perdida expresión del niño, entrecerrando sus ojos y abstraído en pensamientos semejantes a los que Kai tenía. La gélida brisa agitaba ligeramente su cabello, aunque eso no pareciera importarle mucho; silenciosamente se acercó dando un rodeo y posando levemente su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

- Quién es el…? Ehn… maestro?

- Hola, Rei. Sí, soy yo.

- Un… un placer verlo… ejem… yo… por qué viene hasta aquí?

- Porque pienso que debemos hablar, no crees lo mismo? – preguntó Kai al cada vez más sonrojado chico.

- Este… pues, sí… creo…

- He leído tu carta – prosiguió Kai – escribes cosas muy bellas, sabes expresarte. Además, quien debería pedir disculpas soy yo porque…

- No importa – interrumpió Rei – este… el hecho que lo hayas leído ya me deja bastante feliz.

- Lo leí, y guardaré muy bien. Y sabes qué otra cosa?

- Q-qué?

- Yo también… pues… te aprecio al mismo grado que tú me aprecias. Deseaba que supieras.

- En… en serio? – Rei no creía en lo que escuchaba.

- Sí – sonrió – me gustas, así de simple. Así como tú, tuve mis propios momentos de confusión, pero ahora tengo definido mi sentimiento.

Rei se acercó más a su adorado y sonriente maestro, encantado con la corta pero sincera declaración que hizo. Con una de sus manecitas recorrió su pálido rostro, acariciando sus cabellos entre sus dedos, mientras cerraba los ojos, deseando nunca despertar caso aquello fuera nada más que un sueño. Su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético, por veces pareciendo salírsele del pecho. Cuando abrió los ojos, aún estaba allí, era real. Y se acercaba a él también.

El beso que Kai dio a Rei no tenía definición, era apenas y puramente el resultado del amor que ambos se prodigaban, mezclado con la tierna inocencia del niño y la experiencia del mayor; el contacto de sus labios fue intenso y lleno de una pasión que no se explicaría en palabras corrientes, extendiendo una cálida sensación que invadía el cuerpo de ambos. Grácilmente jugueteaban con sus lenguas, probando del delicioso zumo que los llenaba de felicidad y placer. El tiempo no contaba, era infinito, mientras durara este tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso; para Rei fue su primer beso, el mejor de todos, aquel que nunca se olvida, y para Kai fue un bálsamo para su alma torturada por el amor que nunca fue correspondido por nadie. El beso duró hasta que perdieron aliento, infelizmente necesitaban respirar, y tuvieron que separarse.

Kai miró fijamente el rostro del pequeño, temeroso de hallar señales de haberlo dañado, pero solamente se deparó con la más grande sonrisa que hubiera conocido, acentuado por el tono escarlata que todavía no desaparecía de sus mejillas, un poco sudoroso y algo falto de aire, pero con la certeza que realizó su mayor deseo. El chico abrazó tiernamente el cuello de Kai.

- Gracias, maestro, yo… no imaginas cómo me has hecho feliz…

- Me haces feliz de la misma forma – contestó Kai, estrechándolo a su vez – muy feliz… - momentáneamente pasó su brazo por las entrepiernas del chico, brevemente pero lo suficiente para reconocer su rígido miembro -… y aparentemente tienes otra de tus demostraciones de afecto luchando por salir, no es cierto?

- Ehn…yo… - Rei se apartó, ruborizado y avergonzado – perdóname… es algo inevitable. Siempre sucede cuando… en verdad, ni yo mismo sé la razón.

- Pero te gusta, verdad?

- En verdad… s-sí – contestó Rei, mirando al suelo.

- Me permitirías… tocarlo? – preguntó Kai con una buena dosis de descaro.

El chino no dijo nada, apenas meneó la cabeza afirmativamente. La atrevida mano de su maestro procedió a acariciarle suavemente sus áreas genitales, produciéndole un intenso placer que lo obligaba a cerrar con fuerza los ojos y soltar entrecortados suspiros; Kai, por su parte, estaba disfrutando su pervertida excursión por las tiernas partes del niño, concentrándose principalmente en su pequeño pero palpitante y enrojecido miembro, deseoso de caricias más fuertes. Algunos instantes después Kai se detuvo, no porque le cansara o aburriera su tarea, pero sí porque él mismo se sentía en la inminencia de una explosión seminal. El extremo placer había dejado a Rei en una especie de letargo, una deliciosa somnolencia hacía presa de él, lo inmovilizaba.

- Espero que… te haya gustado – expresó Kai, bastante alterado por cierto.

- Fue magnífico! Nunca pensé que pudiera ser más fuerte que lo de siempre – contestó Rei, todavía un poco trastornado por las nuevas sensaciones.

- La cuestión es que no llegamos a los finales. Aquí obviamente no lo hubiéramos hecho…

- A qué se refiere? – preguntó Rei, su curiosidad aún no terminaba, suplantaba todas las descargas de adrenalina que su cuerpo acababa de recibir.

- Pues… que existe una forma de hacerlo, digamos… que sientes un placer infinitamente mayor si comparado con lo que sentiste ahora – sonrió – te lo aseguro.

- Y porqué… no lo hacemos aquí?

- Negativo – contestó Kai, meneando la cabeza, aunque un brillo malicioso apareció en el rubí de sus ojos – aunque nada impide que vayas a mi casa… para _enseñártelo_…

- Oh, maestro, me encantaría! – contestó un emocionado pero aún inocente Rei.

- Preséntate para las… tres de la tarde del sábado. Un horario libre.

- Está bien.

Dio a Rei un beso de despedida, más fugaz, y enfiló hacia los salones de clase. Kai consultó su reloj, habían pasado diez minutos del receso ya, otros maestros lo buscaban para saber la razón de su ausencia, siendo cortantemente contestados con la indicación de que no era de la cuenta de ellos. Rei volvió corriendo a su lugar correspondiente en su salón, entrando a hurtadillas para que nadie lo notara. Pero el chico no conseguía concentrarse, un aluvión de sensaciones pasaron por su cabeza y cuerpo, y todavía no se recuperaba; dejó pasar el tiempo hasta que dio la salida, se sentía eufórico y dudaba que eso desapareciera tan pronto. Pero le intrigaba la _enseñanza_ que tendría el sábado… tan bueno sería?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con tanto ajetreo, Kai no se iba percatando los días que pasaban, últimamente lo habían asignado al cargo de profesor titular en algunas salas, por lo que tuvo que asumir otras responsabilidades adicionales. El bendecido sábado llegó como una forma de descanso, mismo sabiendo que muchísimos exámenes tendría que llevarse para corregirlos, y tendría que preparar otros tantos. Con tantas tareas ya casi olvidó de la promesa que hizo a Rei. A primeras horas de la mañana se presentó en la dirección de la escuela para juntar todos sus papeles y entregar algunos relatorios semanales, dio su beneplácito a algunos documentos que le concernían, y se dispuso a volver a su casa. La abultada carpeta desanimaba a Kai, sabía que pasaría lo que restaba del sábado y el domingo entero para examinarlos todos y hacer correcciones. A la hora del almuerzo no se esmeró en preparar nada complicado, solamente algo que le permitiera continuar su labor, que ciertamente se extendería por la noche.

El reloj marcaba las 2:55 cuando sonó la campanilla, Kai estaba totalmente concentrado en escribir que no oyó hasta que la persona repitió el toque. Levantó la cabeza y, mirando através de los difuminados vidrios de la puerta pudo distinguir una pequeña silueta parada frente a la misma. Pensó con extrañeza quién podría visitarlo a esas horas, dando con la respuesta rápidamente. _"Es Rei!"_.

De pronto no supo qué hacer. Sentía la boca seca, como si una especie de temor lo invadiera, no estaba tan preparado como él suponía. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó no contestar la puerta, pero como fue él mismo quien había invitado, tuvo la obligación de atender.

Al abrir, encontró al chico muy erguido, sonriente, vestido con sus mejores galas. Esto sorprendió ligeramente a Kai, que quedó encantado con la exótica belleza del pequeño. Antes de saludarle siquiera Rei le estrechó por la cintura, riendo de alegria por verle otra vez, y sin interrupciones.

- Hola, maestro! – exclamó Rei – no se imagina usted cómo esperé a que llegara el sábado!

- Ah, sí, sí… pasa.

Al cruzar la puerta, Rei quedó admirado con la casa de Kai, era impecable y los muebles de talla refinada, bastante espaciosa, con las ventanas dejando entrar la luz a raudales. En la sala había un cómodo sofá tapizado, y una mesita de hierro en el centro. Kai hizo ademán de que se sentara, y Rei fue acomodarse.

- Vive aquí solo?

- Así es – respondió Kai – solamente yo, y mi sombra.

- Y no le parece aburrido?

- Pues… a veces sí, pero hoy tengo certeza que no será aburrido… - murmuró Kai, sonriendo maliciosamente – deseas beber algo?

- Hum… no lo sé, lo que usted diga.

- Es hora del té ahora, lo tengo preparado ya. Deseas?

- Sí, claro.

En dos tazas de porcelana sirvió el contenido de una humeante tetera, dejando escurrir un líquido rojizo. Extendió una de las tazas a Rei.

- Aquí tienes, Rei, pero ten cuidado porque…

- Agh! Esto hierve! – exclamó Rei, sacudiéndose la mano.

- Te lo iba advertir! – replicó Kai, riendo – pero tú eres precipitado… y ese es uno de los defectos que me agrada en ti…

Rei detuvo su brazo, mirando detenidamente a Kai, y comenzando a tomar un tono rojizo en el rostro. Sonrió a su vez, tomando cuidadosamente la taza y sorbiendo de ella, en tanto no dejaba de observar al apuesto maestro por el cual se enamoró y que no veía la hora de saber cuál era la gran enseñanza. Kai fue a sentarse al lado del chico, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras aspiraba el débil y grato aroma de sus cabellos.

- Hmm… supongo que vienes por lo que te dije el día pasado, verdad?

- Ehn… así es.

- Y… aunque ya lo sepas,… estás precioso.

- Oh,… gracias, y yo…

- Shh… no digas más nada…

Se acercó al rostro de Rei y lo besó, pero este fue un beso diferente del primero, porque no envolvía solamente amor… el deseo ya hacía parte del juego. Kai se entretuvo con los labios del chico, no dejándole respirar inclusive cuando era necesario, abrazándole lo hizo sentar sobre sus piernas, y Rei pudo percibir que el miembro de Kai estaba tan rígido como el suyo.

Mientras aún se besaban, Kai lo levantó en brazos y, mismo de ojos cerrados y dando precisos y contados pasos por el corredor, se lo llevó a su habitación. En el penumbroso cuarto protegido por densas cortinas y con una gran cama en el centro cubierto por finísimas sábanas y almohadones de plumas depositó a Rei, completamente extasiado y sin entender aún lo que vendría por delante.

- Así como estás eres precioso – explicó Kai – pero sin nada cubriéndote… delicioso.

Procedió entonces a desabotonarle la camisa a Rei, que sonreía entre feliz y confundido, los labios de Kai comenzaron una vertiginosa exploración por su sonrosado tórax, besando y mordisqueando en todas partes, dejando al chico con la respiración más entrecortada. La ávida lengua paseaba por la tersa piel de su cuello, provocándole escalofríos amenizados por las hábiles manos de Kai, que acariciaban absolutamente todo, incluyendo su agitada entrepierna. Los besos fueron bajando cada vez más, pasando por todo el abdomen, recorriendo los muslos y las piernas, dejando lo principal para después, no tenía prisa. Excitado como estaba, Rei pasó de las exhalaciones profundas a ligeros gemidos, que subían y bajaban de tono dependiendo de dónde Kai se ocupaba en acariciarlo. Kai miró al miembro del chico, que por esos momentos ya comenzaba a destilar una pequeña cantidad del líquido preseminal, lo tomó con la mano derecha, envolviéndolo con firmeza, lo que instantáneamente hizo a Rei gemir más fuerte que antes.

Lentamente hizo un rítmico movimiento facilitado por su lubricante natural, masturbándolo suavemente, a lo cual Rei correspondió contorciéndose y gimiendo de placer, arqueando la espalda, echando hacia atrás la cabeza; Kai sonrió con deleite al ver a su querido alumno sucumbiendo al placer, conociendo por vez primera las sensaciones que proporcionaban las caricias. Se detuvo después, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de enseñarle a Rei el delirio al cual se llegaba introduciéndose el miembro en la boca.

Fue una lección que Rei pronto aprendió al sentir los ansiosos besos y lengüetazos en su miembro, dejándose llevar por sensaciones que difícilmente sentiría en ocasiones distintas; cuidadosamente y temeroso de lastimarlo, Kai jugueteaba con el órgano del chico en su boca, metiéndoselo hasta el fondo para luego sacárselo y succionar detenidamente la pequeña y enrojecida cabeza. Súbitamente Rei cesó los gemidos y contorciones pues tenía una rara sensación, como un cosquilleo profundo, lejano, como si algo se acercara a toda velocidad, parecía ser incontenible, su abdomen se contrajo y los músculos de las piernas se tensaron, la sensación lo obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, detener la respiración, cerrar los puños. Segundos después experimentó el orgasmo más intenso y placentero de su vida, como si una descarga eléctrica lo hiciera su presa, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación que aumentaba en intensidad rápidamente, dejándole con la mente completamente fuera de control, acompañado de un gutural gemido, en el cual emitió un abundante y espeso líquido seminal, yendo a parar en la boca de Kai, que no desperdició sabiendo que era la primera eyaculación del chico; la imperiosa sensación iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando en su reemplazo otras tan agradables como esta, como el intenso relajamiento de todo el cuerpo, principalmente de los músculos anteriormente tensionados. El desacompasado corazón de Rei luchaba por volver a su marcha normal, su irregular respiración y la sublime alegría que invadía cada milímetro de su cuerpo eran la prueba fehaciente que logró su mayor cometido, un éxtasis celestial lo alteraba, quedando con la vista algo nublada y un oído zumbando persistentemente, pero envuelto totalmente en el placer.

Kai se puso de pie, aunque nada más para sacarse la camisa y los pantalones, la perpleja mirada de Rei lo seguía cuando se sacó los bóxers dejando en exhibición su grandioso miembro, que hacía rato estaba húmedo y listo para entrar en acción. Aún sin poder reaccionar ni pensar, Rei contempló a Kai recostándose en la cama, con su miembro completamente erguido y haciendo pulsantes movimientos, y tomándole por la cintura lo alzó; lo hizo primeramente sentarse sobre su rígido abdomen, después Kai tomó con ambas manos los glúteos del pequeño y los separó, dejando a descubierto un no menos pulsante y apretado orifício; con destreza lo acomodó sobre su miembro, haciéndolo sentar sobre el mismo y dejando que lentamente lo penetrara, abriéndose paso por su virginal orifício y adaptándose a la extensión de su miembro. A principio Rei se sintió algo asustado y dolorido por la presión, pero fue deslizando gradualmente hasta sentirlo completamente dentro de él, ocasionándole nuevos estremecimientos de placer seguidos por suspiros; Kai, por su parte, pudo sentir la firme presión que era ejercida sobre su miembro, haciéndolo soltar entrecortados gemidos. El delicioso interior de Rei masajeaba suavemente el miembro de Kai, que experimentaba sensaciones que lo sacaban de la realidad. Estrechó contra sí a Rei, besándolo dulcemente en la boca y acariciando com delicadeza su miembro, alterando al chico como nunca, produciéndole espasmos y contracciones por todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo sudar a mares. El incomparable placer que le producía a Kai no tenía límites, deseando que ese momento perdurara lo máximo posible, y por eso trataba de evitar a toda costa el orgasmo, a veces intensificando sus movimientos, otras deteniendo gradualmente al sentir que ya llegaba. Estuvieron en esse lujurioso juego por largos minutos, solamente contemplar la lánguida expresión de Rei, que estaba más que perdido en el placer, excitaba sobremanera a Kai.

Momentáneamente recostó a Rei entre las mullidas almohadas, y aprovechó la oportunidad para introducírselo más profundamente, haciendo que el chico soltara un lastimero gemido. Pero Kai ya no escuchaba nada más, com una furia exacerbada hacía los movimientos, con un ritmo frenético; no estaba más en condiciones de contenerse, y dejó finalmente que su blanquecino y espeso fluido invadiera violentamente en interior de Rei, dejando soltar un largo jadeo, a lo cual el chico correspondió com otra dosis de su propio fluido, salpicándolo a ambos. Por algunos segundos más Kai quedó sobre Rei, luego se apartó y quedó acostado a su lado, entrecerrando lo ojos y esbozando un sonrisa, una de sus raras y lujuriosas sonrisas.

- Maestro, eso fue… algo extraño… pero me gustó, mucho… no sabría cómo explicarlo…

- En serio, Rei? Si te ha gustado, podríamos repetirlo más veces.

- De veras? Crees que lo hice bien?

- De eso no tengas dudas – replicó Kai, dándole un tierno beso en la frente – de todos mis alumnos, eres mi predilecto… y el más aplicado para aprender…

(FIN)

* * *

_Bueno, bueno... y ese fue el lemon que les prometí, si es que sobrevivieron déjenme un review... si no sobrevivieron, dejen otro review para mandarles unas flores en su funeral... XD! Creo que me sobrepasé un poco, pero eso ustedes juzgarán, para eso están aqui. Vamos, no sean tacaños, el solo darle un click en el botón "Go", y listo... personalmente creo que fue uno de mis mejores lemons, el tierno Rei con su descarado maestro Kai... qué ustedes suponían que iba a salir, eh? Desde ya agradezco los futuros reviews y prometo contestarlos todos. Ciao!_


End file.
